


一个过渡

by bohemiajo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiajo/pseuds/bohemiajo
Summary: 听说人在哭泣后性欲会提升至原来的五倍





	一个过渡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampyCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyCarrot/gifts).



（设定：项子笙和姜鸣在宿舍住同一间房）  
贺铮回到宿舍的时候，就看到姜鸣一脸尴尬地徘徊在他和项子笙的卧室门口。  
“铮哥！”姜鸣像看到救星一样，只差扑上来，“帮帮忙，笙笙跟染姐吵了一架，把自己关在房间里一个小时了。”  
贺铮过去推了两下门，锁住了。敲门，果然是不开的。  
“我得去练习室了，今天要跟编舞老师商量改细节，不能迟到。”姜鸣又开始习惯性焦虑地揪他的一头白毛：“我的训练服在房间里面，还有画了走位动线的ipad……”  
“项子笙，开门。”饶是贺铮一向冷静也有点恼火了：“你生气归生气，别耽误小鸣的正经事。”  
里面一阵窸窸窣窣响动，像是在找什么东西。  
“我给你两个选择，一现在把门打开，二我去找管哥拿备用钥匙，也就两三分钟，够你把眼泪擦干洗个脸。”  
门哗啦一下开了，甚至还撞在墙上弹了回来。项子笙站在门口，眼睛红得像要滴血。姜鸣小声嘀咕了句“笙哥对不起”，顺起桌上的ipad就跑，训练服也没拿。

远远听见宿舍大门关了，项子笙还瞪着双兔子眼睛盯着他，像是要在他身上烧出三刀六洞来。  
“干嘛，在门口罚站啊。”贺铮也没跟他客气，掰着他的肩膀往卧室里一推：“进去说。”  
一边关了卧室门，一边给姜鸣发微信。  
“鸣儿，对不住了，训练服穿我的吧，我柜子里有套全新的，密码653，自己拿。”  
那边秒回“谢谢铮哥，铮哥大好人！好好哄笙笙！”  
贺铮苦笑了一下，把手机扔在桌上。

从房间里被砸得乱七八糟的书和CD，以及通红的兔子眼，不难猜出这一小时项子笙做了些什么。  
可能是哭累了，现在正双目失焦地倚着墙站着。  
“不罚站，改面壁思过啦。”贺铮走过去从后面直接揽住他的腰。  
都他妈瘦成什么样儿了，减你妹的肥。  
薄薄的白T下肩胛骨支棱得突兀，贺铮还没摸两下，突然被他一把甩开。  
“思过？我他妈思什么过？”项子笙从喉咙里挤出一声冷笑。  
哄他可真是不容易，更何况这件事确实值得他炸一次。  
“他们凭什么把我的歌给别人唱！那是我的词，我的曲！”  
“严格说来只有词是你的，染姐说了，署名你是第一词作。”  
项子笙露出难以置信的表情：“他们抢了我的东西，署我的名反倒成了恩典了？要不要我跪在季染脚下谢谢她的大恩大德啊。”  
“行了。”贺铮觉得他这样分外可怜可爱，又忍不住想去摸他的脸：“我的意思就是，没人抢你的，季染也没那么大权力随便把歌给别人。”  
项子笙低头沉默半晌：“你的意思是让我只当自己出了首词算了。”他摇了摇头，“词是我的，曲是我的，编曲他们全改了，改得又俗又口水……”  
“这种俗气芭乐才适合电视剧插曲。”贺铮觉得自己像在跟幼儿园儿童讲道理，已经用出了最大的耐心：“你又不是不懂对不对，全署你的名字让你唱，你愿意唱这种芭乐么，大艺术家？”  
项子笙嘴一撇，眼泪像是又要掉下来。他整张脸埋在贺铮温暖的手掌里，贺铮感觉到手心湿了。  
这人已经过了暴怒发泄的阶段，苦涩地收起獠牙，喉咙里发出一声呜咽。  
“说什么呢。”  
贺铮捏住他的下巴摩挲他柔软的下唇：“没听清，再说一遍。”  
“我说，周天卓不得好死。”  
“……你这张嘴啊，骂出来怎么跟你亲妈粉一模一样，少看点微博行吗。”  
“他什么都有，凭什么抢我的东西……”  
“好了好了”贺铮眼看着要哄好，话题一起他头又要疼：“他有后台，有电视剧宣发的关系，但他不能靠关系吃一辈子。”  
“项阮，你的才华和能力，以后谁也抢不走。”  
项子笙怔怔地看着他，好像不习惯他突如其来的温柔和肯定。半晌，他认命地闭了眼，发出一声几不可闻的“嗯”。

贺铮给姜鸣发微信：哄得差不多了。  
姜鸣可能是在训练室不能用手机，居然没有秒回。贺铮放下手机，发现项子笙正拿湿巾敷眼角。  
“不哭了？”  
“谁他妈哭了！”话一开口又是熟悉的暴躁。  
“哦，刚刚谁把我手都哭湿了？”  
“……”项子笙难得语塞：“……我刚刚乱扔东西，书掉下来砸了一下眼角，疼的。”  
“嗯，疼的。”  
“真的！”他凑近贺铮：“你看，我就这半边眼睛流泪……”  
贺铮清晰地看到他湿了的睫毛，和脸上光滑细腻的皮肤，因为哭泣，白肉中透着色欲的红。  
什么时候被养得这么好了？  
呼吸交缠中，他们都意识到距离太近了。  
项子笙从脸红到了脖子，昂着头像是在等待什么。贺铮又想疼他又有点好笑，突然胸口被擂了一拳。  
“操，干吗。”  
“……亲我。”  
“说什么呢，大点儿声。”  
“我说”他倒是听话，抬高了嗓门：“你怎么不亲我啊！”  
贺铮快要憋不住笑了：“我人就在这，你不会自己过来亲？”  
“……”  
“快点，不亲我走了。”说是要走，人可没动，甚至好整以暇地拿项子笙擦过眼泪的湿巾擦起了手。  
项子笙突然直直地撞了过来，急切地摸索着寻找他的嘴唇。贴上嘴唇的那一刻，贺铮抱住了他。  
项子笙毫无章法地啃咬着，双臂搂紧贺铮的脖子，甚至还强势地把他的头按向自己。  
“强吻我啊？”贺铮越来越想笑了。  
他不满足地咬着贺铮的下唇：“强奸你，怕不怕。”  
“嗯，怕。”贺铮也胀得难受了。手从T恤下方伸进去，摸着项子笙细嫩的腰，任由项子笙勾着他的脖子，带着他倒在床上。

床事上面，经验差距是明显的。  
项子笙除了虚张声势的口嗨，实战上明显是个新兵。贺铮紧紧地压着他，啃咬他软软的耳垂。一路从耳朵舔吻到脖子，手指已经解开了他的裤子。  
项子笙被欲望支配，只能发出又似呻吟又似呜咽的声音。刚刚搂着贺铮的双臂也没了力气，交叉掩着自己的脸。  
他又哭了。  
贺铮拉开他的内裤，下面那根已经精神地挺立起来，笔直地翘着。贺铮犹豫了一下，决定还是先征询他的意见。  
“想撸还是想做。”  
项子笙失神地不住喘息。  
“快点儿！”贺铮不耐烦了，手已经帮他抚弄了起来，盯着那张肉欲的嘴唇，等着他的答复。  
“……要，要进来。”  
他的脸上已经全是泪。

听说人在哭泣后性欲会提升至原来的五倍。  
贺铮惊讶于自己还能分神去想曾经看过的歪理邪说。  
宿舍里不可能有套，也没有润滑剂。贺铮从桌上不知道是谁的瓶瓶罐罐里找出一瓶挺贵的面霜，挖了一坨后开始给他扩张。  
项子笙被他摆成跪趴的姿势，已经脱得全身赤裸。贺铮的那根硬邦邦地抵在他腿根，色情地摩擦着。手指按压到敏感点时，项子笙大腿抽搐个不停。  
“好了……贺铮……”  
“叫点好听的。”  
项子笙呜呜了两声，因为背对着他，看不到是什么表情。  
“……铮哥。”  
不是他想听的，但也还行了。贺铮吻着他的背，准备把手指抽出来，不小心刮到了他最敏感的地方。项子笙腿一软，前面硬得流水。  
“不要了……啊……要进来……”  
他脸上湿漉漉，扭头望着贺铮：“想被插射。”

圣人也不可能忍得住。  
贺铮挺腰顶了进去，刚刚的润滑已经让入口变得湿滑软黏，里面还是很紧。他从后面推进着，一手揽着项子笙的腰，一边痴迷地亲吻他的肩胛骨，整个身体重量都压迫在项子笙身上。  
“阮阮……”  
身下那人像是对这个称呼格外敏感，不住地喘息。他脆弱的地方已经被手指开发过一遍，现在不断被贺铮的粗大撞击，酸软得不行。  
他把脸埋在枕头里，呜呜地哭叫，射了出来。  
“这么快？”贺铮低笑了一下，“面霜什么牌子，不是有什么别的成分吧。”  
他还硬着，显然才刚刚开始。  
项子笙射了，还在不应期。贺铮不想让他不舒服，扶着他的腰臀打算抽出来。  
那人却说：“不用了……继续吧。”  
贺铮轻扇了他一巴掌：“骚的你。”  
还是退了出去，把项子笙翻过来摁在床上：“你躺着，舒服点儿。”

面对面的姿势很适合接吻。  
上次在酒店浴室，贺铮就发现项子笙很喜欢接吻。被他含弄着唇舌时，大腿都会轻轻震颤，一下一下地磨蹭着他的腿。  
贺铮一只手垫在项子笙身下，一只手按揉着他胸前的挺立，又一次顶了进去，前所未有的交合深度，让他自己都觉得不可思议。  
项子笙虽然没什么技巧，经验也就是跟他这么几次，但坦然享受性爱的模样总能让贺铮欲火上头。  
“项阮……”  
“……啊，嗯？”  
“接吻怎么不闭眼啊你。”  
项子笙已经完全不哭了，甚至还露出一点甜蜜的笑意，就是眼睛有点肿。  
“闭眼……不就看不到你了吗……”  
被项子笙抚弄着肩膀，贺铮感觉自己肌肉都在充血。  
这么喜欢我啊。  
男性尊严被极大满足，他抬起身体，抱住项子笙的大腿开始加速冲撞。股间湿黏一片，项子笙的臀部被他啪啪啪的快速抽插拍得生疼，性器也挺直戳在他的腹肌上。  
两个人身上都汗涔涔的，贺铮头发都湿了，项子笙全身的白嫩皮肉随着贺铮的动作摇晃，晕染出色情无比的粉红。  
“铮哥……你好性感……”  
草，贺铮暗骂了一声。平时一个好脸色都难得，被肏开了倒是什么话都敢说。  
“上瘾了是吧，这么来劲。”  
项子笙射过一次，没那么着急，这时候倒显得比贺铮游刃有余。  
“我想……啊……写首歌给你……慢，慢点儿。”  
“写给我？”贺铮愣了一下，旋即笑了。“怎么，下次用这歌当BGM让我肏你？”  
放在平时项子笙肯定要暴跳了，但现在床上的是软绵绵的项阮，正被他顶得双腿大敞，没了力气。  
“……是属于我的，我的东西……”项子笙从喉咙中的呻吟里挤出一句话，下体绞得更紧了。贺铮一时间分不清他是在说那首歌，还是他自己。  
“你就撩我吧……”他感觉被湿热甬道包裹的性器突突直跳，掐紧了项子笙的软腰，在他的麻筋上快速顶弄起来。  
“别……别再深了……”  
贺铮却没有理他，像是理智已经被烧灼殆尽。既不吻他，也停止抚弄他的身体，唯有下体重重地打桩般楔入进去，射在了里面。

项子笙哑着嗓子唤他：铮哥。  
他还没射，那根已经硬得发红。体液从后面的小孔里流出来，可怜巴巴的。  
“别走……”他难耐地扭动，手伸到下面开始抚弄。  
怎么这么惹人怜爱，平时也这样多好。  
贺铮躺下，把他圈在怀里，两个人面对面接着吻，唇舌交缠极尽温柔，贺铮替他揉弄着性器。项子笙舒服地哼了出声，更加投入地吻他，亲到嘴唇发麻，最后在贺铮手里泄了出来。  
“不哭了，阮阮？”  
“有什么好哭的。”这时候不再嘴硬说没哭了。  
项子笙可能是还在高潮的余韵中，说话软绵绵的，也没跟他计较内射的事情。贺铮揉了一会儿他的头发，“下次染回来吧，还是黑色好看。”  
项子笙懒洋洋地用鼻音回他一个嗯，显然是被肏到餍足了。

两人在床上搂着抱了一会儿，项子笙突然推开他，把脸别过去：“你不热吗。”  
“热……”  
“热你还不放开。”  
得，用完我了，我又下岗了。  
贺铮坐起身来帮他擦拭，湿巾就在床边，倒是方便。刚刚射在他腿间的一片已经半凝固，要流不流，分外色情。  
但今天也不可能再来一次了。  
贺铮摇摇头，准备去洗澡。背后是项子笙窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声音。

他拧了下门把手，直接开了。一阵麻意顺着脊椎袭了上来。  
刚才一个多小时，他们没锁门。  
他探头往外看了一下，宿舍没人，也不像有人回来过的样子。周天卓录歌去了，染姐带着李睿去说唱选秀面试，姜鸣在练习室。  
万幸。  
这不像是他会犯的错，他却又一次被同一个人冲昏了头。


End file.
